The Kingdom of Bagria
FLAG/SYMBOL White Star(https://imgur.com/a/VHJx0) GEOGRAPHY The City lay in between five great hills, between which a great river flows to the ocean. Surrounding the Hills are great Valleys, light forests, and beyond those are the mountains BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY Bagrians are generally around 5 and 6 feet, give or take 3-6 inches. They have tan olive toned skin and dark colored hair, ranging from chestnut brown to pitch black. Among the Bagrians there are Four Clans who have some traits more common to them. The Kurandi are of moderate height and have lighter hair, and lighter colored eyes, such as green. They hail from the Northern Plains. The Ashanta are of moderate height with darker hair and lighter colored eyes, such as green. They hail from the mountains. The Sabian are usually taller and have darker hair and darker colored eyes. They hail from the Coast. The Elforiae are usually shorter and have lighter hair and darker colored eyes. They hail from the Southern Plains. HISTORY In Time Immemorial The four Tribes of the Valley came together to the land between the five hills and settled a city. This was the City of Bagria. From here they have risen their people to Prosperity. The Four Tribes ruled the City as equals for the First Generation. These Tribes chose members to inter marry. The Second Generation was ruled by King Tithalos Kurandi-Elforiae and Queen Alia Ashanta-Sabian. With their Children was born the House of Bagria, The Fifth Clan, The Royal Family. SOCIETY The Royal Family of Bagria derive their power from their lineage with the Four Clans that founded the City. While each Clan still exists and acts as the lords of their respective territory, they all bow before the power of the Crown. The Kingdom is divided into five main Regions, the Northern Plains, the Southern Plains, the Mountains, and the Coast. Finally is the Capital itself. Each house designates its own Hierarchy and system of inheritance. The Kurandi pass down titles and lands to the first born. The Ashanta determine inheritance by a last will, if no will can be found than the chosen partner of the individual distributes the rights and possessions of the deceased. The Elforiae has it’s council of Nobles vote on which descendents may inherit their parents titles and lands. Finally the Sabians determine the rightful Heir by a test of character, tailored for them usually by the parent before their death, by a living parent or relative, or by the Royal Advisor for the Clan. The Sovereign of Bagria holds total and absolute power over the nations and its resources. The Sovereign may command any Clan, and has full dominion over the army. However, should all three of the four clans agree that the current Sovereign is unfit to rule, than they may vote to have him seized and replaced by the next in line for the throne. The Assumed would be the Heir or eldest sibling, However Should at least half of the Clan leaders feel that the next in line for the Throne is also Unfit, then they may hold a Vote for which of those within the line of succession should be considered for the Crown. CULTURE The people of Bagria are a varied and diverse people, open to new cultures, trade, and discovery. The few unifying traits of the nation are the prior and their passion for their nation. By law all men and women fit for service, must serve at least one consecutive year in the army and a total of at least five years before they reach the age of 30. The Kurandi of the North are a simple folk, their land is mostly fields and pastures. The Army of Kurandi is predominantly defensive, keeping at bay raiders and pirates. The Ashanta of the Mountains are a deeply spiritual people, they worship the mountains and act as both the miners of its ore, and the shepherds of its beauty. Defending the mountain from those who would deface it or seek to cross it and into Bagrian lands. They have built a series of forts and watchtowers within the winding paths of the mountains, quitely policing them. Any wanderer that would seek the cross through the mountains would soon find spears and axes at their throats, lest they bear a banner or sigil of an ally. The Sabians of the Coast are a lively and talkative lot. Shipwrights, and traders abound among them. Just as much among them are their Scholars and Explorers. These people have a love for home and hearth as much as the next, and yet are pulled by a potent wanderlust that compels them to the ends of Whend. The Eldoriae are a people of great complexity. Their cities abound with a mixture of architecture with no unified theme. They dress in unique articles that will never be seen on another. They adore the unique, the odd, and the peculiar, as well as complex systems and rules. They are master of intrigue and pursuits of whimsy. They adore travelers and will scour their visitors for anything new they can integrate and use in their art, cuisine, or other cultural touchstones. Family Most Bagrian Families will Center on Couple and their Children, Parents and Sibling. Creating a vast network of familial relations. While the State only recognises a single marriage as being valid at a time for a person, rare exceptions have been made to allow limited cases of Polygamous Marriages, Usually for Nobles or Foreigners that Earned Citizenship through deeds. Architecture The Architecture of Bagria Varies by the five main regions, but Red Brick Tiles for the roofs of Marble building is the Capitals most Iconic architectural feature. The Northern Regions have more wooden buildings, while the South has no sense of theme or common relations. The Mountains are a combination of small squat stone buildings with massive and elaborate underground dwellings. While the coasts are mostly stilt housing. Food In the Morning a citizen of the capital will eat bread with olive oil, and if they can afford it a few spices. In the North they'd eat it with pickled preserves of either fruits or vegetables, maybe the occasional pickled egg. In the south people will mix together whatever odd mix of ingredients and left overs they can to experiment and try to find the next hot combo of flavor. The Mountains would eat their bread with some Jerky and the Coast with some smoked fish. In the afternoon The North and the Mountains will either hunt for their lunch, or eat any leftovers they have from a prior hunt, ideally smoked or preserved in some fashion. The Mountain people will more than likely have cooked the meat they have into stew, likely left over a low fire for days. While the South and the Capital Citizens will likely either be eating at a stall, or bartering the food from their own stall with the food of another stall. Finally on the coast, they tend to pack their meals ahead of time, pressing bits of fish, crustaceans, and whatever they can find first into a paste made from creamed cheeses and then coated in salt and stored in a loaf of bread. A Layer of white mold will slowly grow and is usually either eaten with the bread and cheese, or is kept and used as medicine. Finally for Dinner almost all Bagrians will feast on a complex dinner of Breads, Cheeses, Wine, and some form of Meat and or Fish. Sometimes cooked into stews. The more wealthy individuals will even have pasta based dishes. Literature / Lore Most Bagrians have been taught how to read during their service in the military, or by a family member who has already served. While only those living in Cities ever really find the time to read Literature, those that do find a wealth of books to read, from Historical tales, to political theory, Romantic Drama, to Comedic Tragedy, and a wealth of tales between. The most commonly read books however are the tales of the Gods. Throughout the years the Clergy has written hundreds of books that detail the various stories of the Gods. The Central book ordained by the Crown as the one true Gospel of Bagria is the Divina Libro Ratio. Art The Bagrians are lovers of the arts and thus have vast numbers of aspiring painters, sculptors and more. Many a noble will pay top coin for an artist that can consistently make beautiful works of Art. Many Nobles will make a game of trying to hire Artists that have done work for members higher than them in society, to get a leg up on the competition. While rare these battles occasionally have turned bloody. In the South, it is not uncommon to have two houses declare an Art War, usually dueling or competing in an official manor to gain the rights to an Artists work. The Legal world for Artists is complex, deep, and terrifying. Performance / Music While the South is known for it's art wars and the occasion assassination over a good painter. The Capital is home to the Great Theater, the Annulum de sano. This theater is home to the greatest Orchestras, plays, and performance pieces in the Kingdom. Performers will travel across the kingdom and even occasionally from around the world to perform here and earn the prestige. Many a Noble has found themselves smitten with a performer and more than a few tales abound of Actors and Musicians be elevated into houses of Nobility for their performance on the Stage. Textiles / Clothing Those in the Capital will find themselves mostly wearing simple White Robes, with a few colored bits for the occasional flair, However at official gathering of Note, it is expected that one would leave the white at home and dawn a more festive color appropriate for the event. it is considered a great insult to wear the wrong color. Wearing Black to a wedding or Birth Ceremony is scene as a wish for death upon the people of honor, while wearing any bright color to a funeral other than the deceased favorite color is often seen as neglect or as gratitude for their death. finally wearing Red to anything other than meetings of State, or another offical event is seen as either threatening or wishing of war. Those in the North and mountains tend to wear more drag clothes made from the leather hides of livestock or the skins of hunts. Robes made from Wool, Silk, and Cotton, and mostly worn in other regions. In the Mountains Clothes must be kept warm, most commonly worn are furs and leathers. The Coasts see those wearing robes similar to the Capital though made of a single piece of cloth with a single hole for the head and other wise wrapped around the body. Finally the Southern people have a zest for fashion and a seamstress can become a celebrity or even nobility for their skill Clothing is often cycled around, Most people have no problem giving away old clothes and accepting such articles. Most will see a gift of old used clothes as a challenge. They will seek to restore, alter, or include such garments in a new outfit. A good Seamstress is never short of material in the south. Hair, Beauty & Body Modification Each region has a unique custom for its body modification. In the South they dye their hair, and use body paint to create temporary murals of their bodies. While seen as bold, it would not be unusual to see someone walk around naked, with only body paint. This is usually a grand statement of either ones Artistic talent, or the Talent of an associate. On the Coast they love tattoos. Squid Ink and Fish bones are the only tools they need. It is customary that a Sabian get a Tattoo to mark special occasions, Their First time manning their own boat, first loves, first broken bone, Visiting a new City or County. In the Mountains the people have a passion for Jewelry. Mining Ore gives on an apreciation for metals. The Ashanta can tell any metal, and even tell the proportions of metals in an alloy through any single sense, sound, feel, taste, sight, or smell. They often wear metal ornaments in their hair, or around their face. Piercing are quite common. The People of the North mostly wear make up made from local herbs, and wooden charms. It is customary when wooing a romantic partner to whittle them a charm for both good luck and to express your feelings. The Kurandi have a vast library of sigils and patterns for very specific meanings for their whittling. The Capital houses a mixture of all of these traditions, Tattoos, Piercing, Jewelry, Make up, and dyes. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Within Bagrian Society those capable of using Magic, once identified are taken in and studied. Several secret tests are performed to determine the individual's aptitude for magic. The Aibac Scale of Magic ranks caster from 0-10 based on their potential. At 0 the individual has no magical ability. At 1-3 they are capable of minor tricks and powers. These are usually limited in capability, power, and functionality. These Caster are permitted to return to their lives as normal. At 4-6 the caster is deemed worthy of joining the Aetherium, These soldier are trained in the art of Battle-Magic, developed of the years by elite commanders and soldiers who trained their abilities in battle. 7-9 are deemed especially valuable are conscripted in the Aetherium. These are usually the first choice for the Royal Guard. Those ranked 10 are Taken immediately, and are usually never seen again. (See Order of Cinder) MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS The People of Bagria grow an abundance of various Fruits and herbs due to the unique mix and minerals and substance of their land. Only along the River are subsistence crops viable. They Export Wine, Herbs, Art, Pigments, Crafts, Ships, Metals, and Wool. They Import Grain, Jewels, Silk, Certain woods, and Spices They also Export Scholarly Work and are always looking to Import rare and or magical goods. Category:Whend